Fight for Your Cub/2018a
A large-scale support event that follows a similar format as the initial 2017 issue. Format It is split into 3 parts: Support Assmebly, People's Support, and Support Battle. |-|Support Gathering= Duration: 3.7 12:00 - 3.12 12:00 Rules # Choose a shikigami to support and join their support ryo. Player must be level 15 and over, support ryo has a member limit of 200k (10k on preview server) # Before 3.8 12:00, can only join the ryo of a collected shikigami. Afterwards, can enter any shikigami's ryo. # There will be a dedicated channel for the support ryo, and rankings will show ryo member information. # Popularity ranking shows the number of ryo members and popularity of each shikigami. # Collab shikigami (excepting the preview server) and N shikigami are not part of the event. |-|People's Support= Duration: 3.12 - 3.23. Daily 12:00-13:00, 20:00-21:30 Rules # Can participate by tapping on the support shikigami in courtyard. # When winning the Fight for Your Cub battle, will obtain points and shikigami medals. #: If loss, points will be deducted but shikigami medals won't. #: Winstreaks give more shikigami medals. #: Besides dueling, there are also support missions and support gathering: Nebutori which also give medals. # Points: decides tier #: Medals: Decides in-ryo ranking #: Total medals affect the ranking of ryo itself # Matching happens on the local server for below third tier, afterwards it's cross-server # The onmyoji with at least 300 shikigami medals and ranked top 100 in their ryo in terms of points have the right to fight during Support Battle. # Can also spectate battles of high-ranked players and communicate with other viewers through danmaku, as well as using red-white support tickets to support either side, and with win, both supporter and supported will receive red-white tickets as rewards. Other * There is also recording functionality where battles can be saved and others can be viewed. * Shows and broadcasts are also planned so they can be viewed and listened to leisurely. |-|Support Battle= Duration: 3.24 - 3.25. Daily 12:00-13:00, 20:00-22:00 Rules # The onmyoji with at least 300 shikigami medals (100 for preview) and ranked top 100 in their ryo in terms of points have the right to fight during Support Battle. # Matching rules will be different than previous portion: #* All onmyoji are randomly matched, winning gives 5 points, losing reduces 3. #* It will be impossible to be matched with the same onmyoji twice in a row, will also not be matched with someone from the same ryo. #* On the first day, every victory gives 100 medals, losing doesn't give any. #* On the second day, every victory gives 200 medals, losing doesn't give any. #* With each winstreak an additional 50 medals are given, for a maximum of 200 extra. #* Each time the battling begins (noon, evening), there are 3 challenge chances. #* Winning will not take up a chance; every loss takes 1 chance. #* One chance is recovered every 15 minutes. # When this portion begins, the shikigami medal counter for ryo is cleared (players keep the ornaments). # Inter-ryo medal rankings thus correspond to the medals that the onmyoji in this portion have gained for their ryo, and decides the rewards. # At the end of this part, rewards will be handed out based on the tier, in-ryo ranking, and inter-ryo ranking. |-|Other= * Since the second issue is beginning, all onmyoji will be ejected from their support ryo in the first issue and thus have to rejoin. *Red-white tickets can also be purchased from shop, where 1 ticket is 100 gold. Exchange in the reverse when redeeming tickets into gold is the same. *More details can be seen in-game. *Please fight for your beloved cub! Rewards |-|Support Gathering= ;Gathering rewards :When total supporters reach certain milestones, everyone will get the rewards. ;Sharing rewards :The first-time share in the event's share interface gives current world amulet. |-|People's Support Portion (Battle)= ;Rewards for each battle ;Daily first win, 3 win streak rewards :eaching these objectives will give rewards. ;Accumulated wins rewards :Reaching these objectives will give rewards. ;Accumulated orders rewards :Reaching these objectives will give support ornaments which shows besides your messages in chat. |-|People's Support Portion (End)= ;In-ryou top 100 rewards :At the end, the top 100 members in each ryou gets 300 beads. ;Support ryou ranking rewards :At the end, ryou will be ranked based on each ryou's shikigami orders. :The top 30 support ryou will get **tens of millions of beads**. :When distributing beads, they will be given depending on how much the members with 300 orders contributed to the orders count (max of 2000). :The members in the ryou ranked 31 + above with 300 orders will get 50 beads. :The below members will get the physical item reward: daruma egg box set. (Limited to live servers) : ::These top 10 and top 100 are for People's Support in-ryo rankings, will not get extra if both are satisfied. ; Exclusive Skin Reward :A players who have achieved intermediate chat ornatement will get Fight for Your Cub: Spring Cherry Duel exclusive skin: Itsumade's Idling in Spring Fields. |-|Support Showdown Portion (End)= :At the end of event, the ryou will be ranked by the orders earned in this portion. :All members of the top 10 ryou who have achieved 300 medals will get large amount of beads as rewards. :The members in the ryou ranked 31 + above with 300 orders will get 50 beads. :Top 10 onmyouji based on points in Record of Fame will get valuable physical item made from gold: "gold daruma" set. (Limited to live server) :The ryou bureau will design new kekkai skins for the top shikigami of each rarity (1 SSR, 1 SR, 1 R) in this portion as well as the top shikigami in the People's Support. Nothing extra will be given if repeated. The rankings are based on live servers. Interface /Left Left /Center Center /Right Right /Bars Bars /Misc Misc }} Events Announcementhttps://weibo.com/5896401674/G5ykofhQ9 春如画，樱似雨，为崽而战·春樱对决将于3月7日正式开启！ 集结的号角即将吹响，擂鼓的鼓槌已高高举起~ 大人们准备好为心爱的TA应援了吗？ 以津真天新皮肤情报https://weibo.com/5896401674/G5Hii8Sb4 以津真天皮肤·【闲游春野】赏樱而来！ △获取方式： 为崽而战·春樱对决将在3月7日开启。 ※在全民应援期间，大人可以通过对战、应援任务以及集结竞赛·寝肥玩法获得式神勋章，累积勋章数量达到指定条件即可解锁应援挂件。 ※全民应援结束时，获得了中级应援挂件的大人，可以获得为崽而战·春樱对决专属皮肤以津真天·【闲游春野】 倒计时 Players are encouraged to share their experiences to get ready for the event. # 上一次是为哪位式神应援，而这一次又决定好为谁而战呢？https://weibo.com/5896401674/G5OururGR # 大人们快来为心爱的崽崽们拉拉票，告诉大家，TA有辣么好！https://weibo.com/5896401674/G5XlSDkGY # 今年，大人们又会为崽们喊出哪些新口号呢？https://weibo.com/5896401674/G67Q2t7zP 京都放映町即将开映！https://weibo.com/5896401674/G69J4iuZB ※电台栏目《阴阳师电台》 3月7日-3月24日每晚20:00-21:00，每天细数平安京八卦，为大人们播报前线最新战况，大人们可以一边为崽应援，一边收听~ ※视频栏目《崽的家长会》 诚邀各位人气家长@花希Hayes @押切YAKI @北斗_hokudo @猫步她老公哀子 @IRiS七叶 @微调家刘巴布 @佑可猫 @人衣大人 参与，看家长们各出奇招为爱崽打call！ 具体播出时间，请大人们留意扫地工的后续情报~ 樱花祭版本情报大公开https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6eA24TBW A visual explainer for the updates. 式神应援 集结开启https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6fDNiDIn Supporting begins and thus filled ryo are announced. # Tamamo no Mae https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6fYAdE3o # Otengu https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6gqz1SZ4 # Ibaraki Doji https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6ign5xdR # Yoto Hime https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6iDhduql # Higanbana https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6kYejx1G # Susabi https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6qlUCCCF # Ubume https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6rQ9dgB2 # Shuten Doji https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6Ar4ARF8 # Kaguya Hime https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6RD6rHlz 微博互动 * NetEase Cloud Music & Yokinshi https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6haIfWQX * NetEase Wang Sansan & Shoyo https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6hxEbsdm * Heads & Shoulders & Kamikui https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6hQUeCkX * JD Finance & Tesso https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6ibIDptw * Agile & Inugami https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6iuGr3FM * Changba & Kocho no Sei https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6j7Kh1aH * ZSM & Domeki https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6ju3vbcT * Oreo & Kuro/Shiro Doji https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6oUdps16 * Oreo & Kuro/Shiro Mujo https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6qtAC0CG * 5 & Hitotsume Kozo https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6qHOnTkA * Bestore & Hotarugusa https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6r4qfaHK * Arawana & Ebisu https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6rn3heDQ * Watsons & Hiyoribo https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6s0XoqE7 * Orion & Ibaraki/Shuten Doji https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6ALkpjHj * Haier & Otengu https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6BWfusIZ * NetEase Weiyang & Yumekui https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6TFUkvtn * Yihaodian & Komatsumaru https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6V3NoaCp * NetEase UU Game Booster & Kamaitachi https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6VuK6KJn * NetEase Manhua & Tamamo no Mae https://weibo.com/5896401674/G70uwtkeE 今日集结速递 Reports on the assembly progress for each day for assembly. # 3.7 https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6iSSCzTp # 3.8 https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6sMpla5m # 3.9 https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6BtuqSdF # 3.10 https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6KJFfk2U # 3.11 https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6UmD9I0y 赛前宣言放送，全民应援倒计时！https://weibo.com/5896401674/G6TVb8ctu Shows a video by the previous winners as encouragement. 全民应援 对决开启https://weibo.com/5896401674/G70MT2PEq Event begins and there is a visual guide. 今日红白对决，开启https://weibo.com/5896401674/G72unusRw Red-White Battle begins and the head-to-head shikigami are announced. 今日应援战报 The daily results of battling are compiled. # 3.13 https://weibo.com/5896401674/G7aBi3W1N # 3.14 https://weibo.com/5896401674/G7jYTyfuf # 3.15 https://weibo.com/5896401674/G7tciDzSm # 3.16 https://weibo.com/5896401674/G7CDAysj6 大咖做客阴阳师电台https://weibo.com/5896401674/G7d4qxPYJ More people will appear on TV. ※ 3月14日-3月15日，人气唱见@佑可猫 将现场献歌，并与主持人一起畅谈阴阳师的各种趣闻轶事。 ※ 3月16日-3月17日，攻略大佬@星云_StarC1oud、@段段以及南墙 将为大人们盘点赛事战况，届时还有独家斗技心得分享哦！ 红白竞猜小秘诀https://weibo.com/5896401674/G7v5v842g Social media event where people are invited to share their tips. 手办情报放送https://weibo.com/5896401674/G7DStaQRG Teaser for Aoandon figure. 阴阳轶闻录 Interviews with some shikigami. # Tamamo faction https://weibo.com/5896401674/G7FhCuNbd # Buddhist faction https://weibo.com/5896401674/G7LtduoMn # Underworld faction https://weibo.com/5896401674/G7ZhQ3S36 《崽的家长会》预告放送！https://weibo.com/5896401674/G7PIo2gzw Trailer for a show. 五位身份特殊的大人应召来到京都放映町，为爱崽们开起了家长会~ @花希Hayes @押切YAKI @北斗_hokudo @猫步她老公哀子，以及泰国coser泰晤士，将在家长会里畅谈为崽应援趣事，话筒和着春歌为大家带来精彩表演~ △播出时间 第一期《崽的家长会》节目播出时间为O3月18日17:30、18:30、21:30三个时间段 ，大人们可以选择方便的时段收看直播。 △收看方式 点击游戏内为崽而战活动界面-阴阳师频道，即可观看~欢迎各位家长一同前来参加家长会~ References